Locura de amor
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: Lovino va a hacerle una visita a Antonio. ¿Acabará volviendo a su hogar en Italia solito o conseguirá algo más que un dolor de cabeza?. Advertencias: estupideces, algo de pasión, el "sutil" lenguaje de Lovino, Francis ... por ser Francis xD


Muchos lectores que han leído el fic de "El más extraño plan de paz mundial" seguro se estarán preguntando (y maldiciéndome) el por qué no estoy dedicandome a escribir el siguiente capitulo en vez de escribir esto. La única excusa que tengo es que este fic ya lo tenia medio escrito hace un tiempo y me decidí a terminarlo y subirlo. Realmente me decidí por el ultimo capitulo de hetalia, donde al fin sale Chibi-romano y un eufórico Antonio saltando y brincado bajo el sol xD

Lo amo xDD

Cuando pueda sigo con el otro fic. De momento lean este fic, que es una extraña mezcla de estupidez y sentimentalismo.

Aclaraciones:

_Che palle_: expresión italiana un tanto vulgar que significa "estoy hasta los cojones" o "joder" . En resumen., que indica fastidio o enojo.

_Scemo pervertito_: idiota pervertido

_Merda_: palabra italiana de significado muy deducible xD

_Porco Dio_: expresión muy mal sonante. Es considerada un insulto fuerte, según me han dicho, ya que hace alusión a Dios.

_Yandere_: no hay una definición formal. Básicamente es un personaje inocente y lindo, pero que también tiene un lado oscuro que mantiene en secreto la mayor parte del tiempo.

_Tsundere_: es lo contrario, aparenta ser rudo y agresivo, pero en el fondo es amoroso y le encantan los mimos. x3

* * *

**Pov Romano.**

Joder, joder, joder y joder.

¡Maldición!

¡No es como si tuviera ganas de ver a ese bastardo!

¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Claro que no! No hay manera, ni en este mundo, ni en el cielo, ni el jodido infierno, de que yo haya venido aquí porque le extrañaba o porque quisiera verle.

¡Por supuestísimo que no! ¡Y el que no se lo crea que lo diga ahora, para que pueda matarle con mi mirada asesina y enviarle al maldito infierno. Incluso una vez muertos y pudriéndose allí abajo, bajo llamas infernales, mi mirada les seguirá acosando y les seguirá matando; paradójicamente, puesto que ya estarían más que muertos!

¿Y entonces, por qué estoy aquí, parado frente a la casa del español?

Fácil respuesta.

Era solo que me aburría y quería pasar el rato. No es nada raro el hecho de que uno vaya a visitar a alguien indeseable para no aburrirse … teniendo a tanta gente a la que visitar, ¿verdad?

_¿¡Verdad! ?  
_

Y no es como si yo hubiera rechazado a esa chica que me había invitado a salir solo para venir aquí a verle a él. ¡Claro que no! ¡La culpa es de la chica, que no valía la pena!

En realidad, esa chica …

Es que con solo mirarla me daban ganas de llamarla _"tesoro"_

Si ...

"_Tesoro_" para ver si alguien la metía en un cofre y la enterraba hondo, muy hondo, en lo más hondo de la tierra, donde no castigara a los inocentes e indefensos ojos de la humanidad con su horrenda presencia. Dios, que fea …

Era tan fea que si se pone a chupar un limón muy agrio, sería el limón el que pondría una mueca de total desagrado.

Pobre limón …

Incluso Francia la habría rechazado si esta se le hubiese ofrecido.

…

…

… ok, no.

Eso si que _no_. Nadie se creería eso.

Francis no rechazaría ni al palo de una fregona …

No se que tengo en la cabeza para llegar a pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad de rechazo por parte del rubio bastardo ese. Che palle!

Bueno, la cuestión es que rechace a la chica por ser un atentado contra la buena salud ocular, puesto que era tan fea que con solo mirarla se te quemaba la retina y gran parte del glóbulo ocular. Por eso la rechace ...

No importa que tuviera unos pechos grandes, que fuera delgada, esbelta y que tuviera rasgos finos y delicados. ¡Si digo que es fea es fea y punto!

Bueno, me estoy aburriendo de hablar conmigo mismo. Creo que será mejor tocar de nuevo el asqueroso timbre de la casa del bastardo español y dejar el debate mental para más tarde.

Y así, dirigí mi mano nuevamente hacia el timbre, situado a la derecha de esta puerta tan cutre de la casa de mi bast- … de España. ¡Y no es mió! ¡Si fuera mió lo tiraría por la ventana sin dudar! ¿Para qué lo quiero?

¡En serio!

¡Ni siquiera es mi amigo!

Dios … creo que debería dejar de hablar conmigo mismo.

¿Y por qué diablos se tarda tanto en abrir este condenado España? He tocado el timbre mil veces y aun nada. ¡Que falta de respeto! No es que este impaciente ni nada de eso. Es que me aburro.

… quizás pueda entrar por la ventana del jardín que siempre deja abierta. Por supuesto, eso si que _no_ sería una falta de respeto por mi parte. Claro que no. Es mucho más irrespetuoso que me tenga aquí esperando una eternidad (en realidad dos minuto), así que todo esto me lleva a deducir que con esta espera él me está indicando que es correcto cometer allanamiento de morada. Claro que si. Mi razonamiento es súper lógico y totalmente comprensible.

Toda la lógica y la sabiduría del mundo están a mi favor. ¿Por qué no entrar sin permiso entonces?

Por tanto, me dirigí al jardín y me aferre al marco de la ventana, subiendo mi cuerpo con esfuerzo y colándome en la casa ... después de varios intentos fallidos y caídas penosas que mi trasero no podrá olvidar fácilmente. Joder, me duele todo. ¡Y todo por culpa del bastardo! ¿¡Donde diablos se ha metido! ? Por idiota que sea, él nunca se va sin cerrar las ventanas y la puerta de su propia casa con su jodida y españolizada llave de m*****.

Revisé la habitación con la mirada y me recorrí el pasillo de su casa buscando al español, pero no encontré ni rastro de él. Sin embargo, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, debido al calor que azotaba el país en esta temporada, lo que me indicaba que el español no se había marchado a ningún lado. Tiene que estar por aquí. Además, encontré varias pistas que indicaban con claridad que Antonio no se había ido, como por ejemplo el ruido de su televisión encendida en la salita.

… espera un momento.

¿Y si me está evitando?

¿Y si está viendo la tele tan tranquilo y decidió no molestarse en ir a abrirme la maldita puerta ni hacerme el menor caso?

Traté de ignorar una dolorosa e inexplicable punzada en el corazón ante ese pensamiento.

No puede ser …

Tragué saliva.

Él no podría hacerme eso.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido me sobresaltó. Sonó como si una especie de objeto cayese al suelo, y al agudizar mi oído, oí unos murmullos procedentes de la salita. Unos murmullos muy familiares.

No había duda, era España.

¿Será posible que Antonio estuviera aquí todo el tiempo y no me hizo ni caso? ¿¡ Se está escondiendo de mí! ?

_**¡Será [censurado] hijo de [censurado] !**_

_**¡Maldito sea él! **_

_**¡Y el macho patatas! **_

_**¡Y la mitad del mundo!**_

_** ¡Y la otra mitad tambien!  
**_

Corrí hacia la salita como alma poseída que lleva el jodido diablo, hecho una furia y dispuesto a descubrirle. Luego exigir una explicación. Luego mandarle a la mafia y que acaben con él.

… no.

Yo jamás podría hacerle eso.

Primero descubrirle. Luego mandarle a la mafia y que acaben con él. Luego exigir una explicación.

Así está mucho mejor. No hay comparación. Desde luego, mi lógica es irrefutable.

Llegue como un ciclón, soltando todo tipo de maldiciones e improverbios, hasta que entré a la mitad de la sala y me encontré frente a frente con el mismísimo Antonio. Había estado todo este tiempo ahí, ignorándome, hiriendo mi dignidad y mi orgullo, tan tranquilo, tan indiferente, tan …

¿Dormido?

Si, así era. Se encontraba profundamente dormido en el sillón. Y encima medio desnudo, ya que solo llevaba los pantalones, dejando el pecho al descubierto.

Ese hecho no me pone nervioso. De verdad que no.

Solo estoy cabreado y algo desconcertado.

Mire a todos lados, tratando de encontrar sentido a los ruidos que había escuchado.

En el suelo se encontraba un jarrón que él siempre solía poner en la mesita situada cerca del sofá. Probablemente lo pateó inconcientemente mientras soñaba con no se sabe el que. Por suerte, el jarrón no se rompió, así que lo recogí y lo volví a colocar en su sitio. Seguramente ese fue el ruido que oí antes. Los murmullos anteriores deben ser las charlas que se monta este tipo en sus sueños.

Bueno, al menos no me estaba ignorando, sino que estaba haciendo el vago y dormitando cual bella durmiente.

¿Bella durmiente?

Si … realmente lucia muy bello ahí acurrucado, poniendo cara de angelito, teniendo el cuerpo adecuado para ser "_un demonio_" y encogido en si mismo hecho una bolita. Tan tierno …

Santo dios … ¿Yo he pensado eso?

_¿¡ Dónde ahí un enchufe donde meter mis dedos mojados en agua! ? ¡Quizás con un electroshock mi mente vuelva a recuperar su cordura perdida__!_

En serio, ¿dónde hay un enchufe?

¿Una radio y una bañera?

¿Un horno donde meter la cabeza?

En fin, como no vi ningún enchufe, horno, bañera o radio cerca (y no tenía ganas de buscarlos), decidí ignorarme a mi mismo, un hecho bastante extraño si lo piensas bien. ¿Cómo te puedes ignorar a ti mismo cuando tú mismo eres tú mismo? ¿O en realidad no eres tú mismo sino otro tú que no eres tú?

...

¡Que le den al tú! Paso de este rollo. Ahora no es momento adecuado para la filosofía. ¡Tengo que despertar a España! ¡No he venido aquí solo para verle roncando!

Me acerque despacio a él y me arrodille frente al sillón. El español seguía sin percatarse de mi llegada y solo se dedicaba a rodear con sus brazos y sus piernas a un gran cojín rojo y amarillo, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Murmuró de nuevo cosas incoherentes en sueños y de repente puso cara de depravado.

¿País de la pasión? ¡País pervertido es lo que es!

¡A saber que estará soñando! ¿¡Y a que viene de repente ese rostro sonrojado! ? _Scemo pervertito!_

Su cara me recuerda a aquella vez en su cumpleaños. Si no recuerdo mal, Francia se había propuesto ganar a Inglaterra y ser el que le diera el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos a Antonio, nuestro cumpleañero. Para cumplir su objetivo, amenazó con _"invadir" _Italia si Feliciano y yo no nos vestíamos de sirvientas sexys, íbamos a ver a Antonio, le pedíamos amorosa y melosamente muchos besos, abrazos, y le rogábamos con lagrimas en los ojos que fuera nuestro jefe por toda la eternidad.

"Porco Dio! ¡Solo recordarlo me mata por dentro!" - Grité como loco a nadie en particular mientras daba vueltas en pánico por toda la habitación, atormentado por los bochornosos recuerdos. Cuando terminé de subirme por las paredes en pleno ataque de locura repentina, me senté de nuevo, sobándome el trasero debido a las nuevas caídas que se me sumaron a mi ya adolorido cuerpo. No creo que haya sido buena idea esto de escalar una pared por muy en pánico que yo esté …

Viendo como Antonio seguía en su mundo a pesar de mi alboroto, decidí que era imposible despertarlo y me senté a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que despertara. Sin más que hacer, solo me quedaba hundirme en mis pensamientos y en los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente, algunos lamentables, algunos muy felices. Y por alguna razón, en esos últimos siempre aparecía él. Siempre.

¡Pero en los lamentables también! ¡Sino fíjate en el recuerdo ese que acabo de contar, sobre nosotros de sirvientas rogando cariño! ¡Que humillación!

Al final, no tuvimos más remedio que hacerle caso al francés en aquella ocasión. Y entonces …

¿Qué paso entonces? ¿España estaba contento?

Ah, no. Ya recuerdo. No estaba contento.

Estaba muerto …

Si, en serio. España murió.

Murió feliz. La causa de la muerte fue el alcanzar el culmen de la felicidad extrema. Quedó fulminado en el piso y con expresión de completa satisfacción, júbilo y victoria.

¿Por qué está vivo ahora mismo si se murió?

Pues porque la felicidad fue tan grande que superó a la propia muerte y revivió. [Más bien fue que La Muerte fue a buscarlo, pero huyó espantada al ver la cara que este ponía]

Luego de volver a la vida, se paso 45 minutos y 18 segundos dando vueltas en circulo, brincando con un sol de fondo y gritando _**"Lindooo~~" **_y _**"fusosososososososososo~~~" **_hasta que de tantas vueltas, hizo un agujero en el piso. Luego se fue a dar una ducha de agua fría y apareció en su fiesta de cumpleaños repartiéndonos besos y abrazos. Mi hermano huyó a velocidad del rayo cuando le vio llegar y yo corría tras él, intentando alejarme de Antonio. A decir verdad, me encontraba totalmente rojo y avergonzado por su exceso de cariño hacia mí.

Después, no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, pero si recuerdo que Antonio se quedó con ganas de besos, así que se colgó un cartel al cuello que ponía _"bésenme" _(y en una esquina ponía: _"A la mie*** los metrosexuales, aquí hacen falta besos" _)

Ni que decir tiene que después de este acto de insensatez, tuvimos que atar a Francis con cadenas, cables, cuerdas, y de todo lo que agarramos por delante, ya que gritaba como loco algo sobre invadir Madrid.

Pero por desgracia, ni las cadenas de acero pueden detener su depravación, por lo que consiguió soltarse de tan fuerte agarre. Ante tal peligro desatado, yo no tuve más remedio que agarrar a España por la camisa y llevármelo corriendo, prácticamente volando, mientras el idiota insensato se preguntaba que diablos estaba pasando.

Huimos, o más bien dicho, yo huía arrastrando en vuelo a un desconcertado España, alejándolo durante toda la fiesta de un acosador Francis "vestido" con una simple rosa mal puesta.

Antonio loco y desubicado, yo humillado, La Muerte traumada, Francia siendo … Francia …

Tampoco es tan raro. En realidad es súper normal. En este mundo este tipo de cosas se ven todos los días.

Ahora que recuerdo …

Feliciano y yo éramos aun un poco jóvenes en ese entonces, así que Antonio solo nos dio besos inocentes en la mejilla. No es tan pervertido después de todo.

Bueno, … si.

Pero no nos haría nada malo. Él no es así. Él es …

Es …

…

Busqué una palabra que pudiera describirle por completo.

No pude.

Simplemente él es él.

Da su cariño y protección incluso sin recibir nada a cambio.

Es inocente y es un pervertido a la vez.

Es adorable, es transparente, con buena intención y buen corazón. A la vez es yandere y sumamente perturbador …

Es pura pasión, es un vago y es un idiota.

Él es un lió de virtudes y defectos.

_Un hermoso lió …_

Pero ante todo, es una cálida sonrisa, brillante como el sol.

Un sol que me baña con su luz.

Un sol que no puedo alcanzar.

No puedo.

Intocable, por mucho que alcé mi mano hacia el cielo en un absurdo intento de acariciarlo y retener su calor …

Yo no puedo sonreír de ese modo radiante, con esos delicados labios, ahora entreabiertos, por los que veo escapar su cálido aliento.

Definitivamente, no puedo sonreír así, porque mi corazón está roto.

Aunque él lo reparó con su llegada, aun tiene sus cicatrices. Adoloridas heridas que sangran cuando le veo abrazar a Feliciano, y solo aliviadas por los recuerdos de un pasado juntos por siglos y siglos.

Él junto a mí.

Un pasado donde mi corazón latía como loco ante sus muestras de cariño. Afectos y mimos que alborotaban mis sentidos y mi mente. Ante eso, yo solo peleaba, le insultaba, y luchaba contra él, ansioso por contener ese calor en mi pecho que amenazaba con derretir mi pequeño corazón y destruir las barreras que con esmero había construido para protegerme.

Le hacía daño, luego me arrepentía, pero seguía sin poder decírselo ...

Decirle que él era importante para mí y que lo último que quería, y lo último que quiero, es que le hagan daño.

Y así, con mi silencio y rechazo hacia mi ser querido, mi corazón seguía acumulando heridas y cicatrices. Sangrantes heridas que él volvía a aliviar con su cariño o que abría y hacia sangrar nuevamente cuando su afecto no era para mí. Heridas que se abrían por culpa de mi orgullo o mis celos.

P-por supuesto esto no quiere decir que lo ame. ¡Por todos mis sagrados tomates! ¡C-claro que no! Es solo afecto. ¡Por favor! ¡Siempre nos han gustado las chicas!

Bueno, en realidad no somos humanos, sino países. El genero nunca nos ha importado realmente.

¡Pero él no me gusta!

N-no es que no pueda apartar mi mirada de él ahora mismo. Es solo que … bueno, su cara al dormir me da curiosidad. Es extraña.

¡Si, claro que lo es!

Me acerque aún más a su rostro, intentando verificar mi afirmación y encontrar un defecto del cual burlarme … para no aburrirme, ya saben.

Él no se movía. Parecía que ahora estaba soñando algo realmente pacifico. Mostraba una expresión relajada y dulce, a la vez que unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Respiraba pausadamente y el aire escapaba de sus labios con cada suspiro, creando un suave murmullo, como una sutil melodía. Se acurrucó contra su blando y mullido cojín, restregando suave y amorosamente su rostro en ese aterciopelado objeto, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro muy lentamente. Lo contemplé con cuidado mientras él se aferraba a su cojín y yo me acercaba con cautela, susurrando su nombre. No sé realmente porque lo hice. Solo sentí que mi corazón iba cada vez más rápido a medida que le observaba y mis ojos eran cautivados por tan tierna visión frente a mí. Inconcientemente, mi mano se dirigió a sus cabellos desordenados y los acaricie con sumo cuidado, dejando que las suaves hebras se enredaran levemente entre mis dedos.

Como poseído por una fuerza desconocida y demoníaca, mi rostro sonrojado se fue acercando poco a poco al suyo, labios entreabiertos, ojos ámbar suavemente entrecerrados, un corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido en mi pecho, unas manos ligeramente temblorosas acercándose a su mejilla y acariciándola con ternura.

Mi respiración chocando ahora con la suya, experimentando su calidez y compartiéndola mutuamente, como uno solo.

Tragué saliva.

Mi mente gritaba que me detuviera, pero no quería, no podía. Así que ignore por completo a la razón encerrada tras las advertencias de la parte más racional de mi mente. Ignore al mundo, al orgullo, a mis heridas aun abiertas, a mi razón e incluso a mi mismo. Cerré mis ojos.

Y le besé.

* * *

_**Pov Antonio.**_

Que rico que se está aquí tumbado~

Todo tan blandito y cálido~~

¡Si Romano estuviera aquí sería el paraíso!

¡Le abrazaría, le diría que es una monada, le daría besitos, le mimaría, le adoptaría y le reclamaría en nombre de España! … a pesar de que eso supondría un atentado en contra de mis pobres regiones vitales. ¡Un cabezazo peor que cualquier atentado terrorista de ETA!

Pero es tan lindo~~

¡No lo puedo evitar! ¡y mucho menos puedo contenerme ante su "_fusosidad" _!

Me pregunto si algún día me dejaría abrazarle, tirarme encima de él y darle todos los besos que quiera. Besos en sus mejilla sonrojadas, en su frente, en su mano, en el oído, en sus labios … tan deliciosos, tan deseables ~~

…

¿Eh?

Extraños pensamientos tengo últimamente con mi Romano … ¿Será normal?

No se cuando empecé a pensar así de él, pero realmente nada es lo mismo desde hace un tiempo. No se, pero siento algo raro cuando estoy con él a solas. ¡Incluso se lo consulte a mi buen, leal y fiel amigo Francis! Pero al final no me aclaró nada. Solo dijo algo raro. Algo así como:

- _Hazle el "bum ñaca ñaca ñaca" y asunto solucionado. Después puedes decidir si darle tu corazón o darte a la fuga, mon amour~~ … por cierto, ¿No crees que hace mucho calor? ¡Quítate la camisa~!_

Y eso fue lo que dijo. Busqué en el diccionario lo del _bum ñaca ñaca _ese, pero no aparecía nada.

En fin, debería levantarme y -… ¿Tengo algo en los labios?

Si. Algo me está rozando mis labios. Algo suave , cálido …

¿Húmedo?

Mi cojín no es húmedo …

Ni tiene un sabor tan rico y tomatoso.

Mis ojos verdes, aun cerrados y soñolientos, se abrieron despacio parpadeando levemente para proteger mi retina de la luz que la inundó.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, lo que vi me dejo de piedra.

¿Lovino? ¿labios? ¿beso?

No~~

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Debo estar soñando todavía. Dentro de poco me caeré del sofá, despertaré, y todo volverá a ser normal. Aunque …

Que raro, parece real …

¡Un momento! ¿ ¡Y por que soñaría que beso a Romano en los labios! ?

¿¡Y por qué me gusta tanto! ?

¡No es como si estuviera enamorado ni nada por el estilo!

¿No?

¡Que tontería! Si lo estuviera solo querría abrazarle, decirle que es una monada, repartirle besitos, tirarme encima de él, y cosas por el estilo, aunque eso suponga que mis regiones vitales sufran un atentado peor que el de ETA.

… por alguna razón que desconozco, eso que acabo de decir me suena.

¡Oh~~! ¡Dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios, la virgen Maria y José! _¿¡__Es eso su lengua__! ? ¡__Su__ lengua lamiendo __mis__ labios! ¿¡__En serio__! ?  
_

Oh dios mio. ¡Me quiero tirar encima de él!

¡Me lo quiero tirar!

¿Será normal?

Siento como si mi mente se dividiera en múltiples partes en conflicto conmigo mismo y con lo que debo hacer. ¿Le detengo? ¿Le correspondo? _¿¡Que hago ahora !_

_**¿¡**__**Que hago**__**! ?  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Debate interno de España (¿guerra civil?) :

* España pacífica y demócrata: No~~, España. ¡No invadas sus regiones vitales! ¡Estate quieto y vive en paz, democráticamente!

* España franquista y fascista: ¡Que asco me das! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¿Que clase de pensamientos más gays son esos? Tú tan solo quédate calladito y deja que te construyan mil y un presas por todos lados. ¡Muerte al yaoi! ¡Viva a la dictadura!

*Antiguo imperio español y conquistador: ¡Si~~! ¡Si~! ¡Siii~~! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Invade regiones vitales, capitales, ciudades, hombres, mujeres, de todo~~! Todo él para mi~~ ¡Penetra en sus territorios de una vez por todas y formemos de nuevo una gran familia en todo el mundo, contigo de papa y Lovi de mama!

* España del 2005: Es Ok~ el ser gay~~. El amor~ no conoce de sexos~~ !

[Añada melodía _"it's ok to be gay" _y un arco iris multicolor de fondo]

¡Matrimonio homo legalizado~~! No tengas miedo y ofrécete a él. ¡Te aceptará!

* España musulmana: … غير لائق

… (?)

* Chibi-España: ¡Calzones de tomatitos! ¡Lovi seguro tiene calzones de tomatitos como yo~~. Es muy lindo~~!

¡Oh! ¡Mira una mariposa! [_Corre feliz tras la mariposa_]

* España yandere en modo _"conectado": _Violar, violar, violar. ¡Vete al infierno, p*** Gran Depresión! Cuba, cuba, cuba ... _¿Que hacés ahí parado, Antonio? ¡Quítale los pantalones a Lovi!_ Violar, violar, violar. Sonríe que así la vida parece más bonita. Violar, violar, violar. Lovi está bueno. Violar, violar, violar. Lovi está muy bueno, violar, violar, violar, violar, violar, violar, violar, violar, violar, violar. ¿ Ya he dicho violar? ¡VIOLALO!

* España actual: Pero que demonios … ¡Cállense! ¡Así no se puede pensar!

* * *

Ok, vale. Calma.

Todo va bien.

Pase lo que pase no mires la cara de Romano, con su rizo desaliñado que parece haber adoptado la forma de un corazón, no lo mires todo sonrojado, con sus ojitos cerrados de esa forma tan linda que … ¡oh, no! ¡Lo estoy mirando!

¡Tan lindo~~ ! Tan, pero tan extremadamente lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo~~

Trate de recuperar el aliento que Romano había robado de mi una vez más. Le miré mientras me besaba tímidamente, pero con ganas y una mezcla de deseo y amor oculto. Incapaz de resistirme a su carita de tsundere avergonzado, reaccione por puro impulso. Coloque mi mano en el cuello del italiano de forma un tanto brusca, pero con cuidado de no dañarle. Le empuje hacia mi y profundicé el beso, poniendo en el toda mi pasión y todos los sentimientos que el despertaba en mí.

Romano se sobresaltó.

Abrió muchísimo los ojos al notar como correspondía el beso y lo poco dormido que me encontraba ahora mismo. Su rostro enrojeció hasta limites insospechados. Incluso juraría que le salió humo por las orejas. Su cerebro debía estar en llamas, quemándose por el shock o algo.

Tras recuperarse levemente del susto inicial, lo primero que hizo fue intentar huir.

Por supuesto, yo no iba a permitir eso. Tomé su brazo cuando él se separó de mi, rompió el beso y empezó a incorporarse, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

El no se dejó dominar por mi agarre y forcejeo conmigo, mientras yo me incorpore también y quede frente a él, sujetando sus muñecas e impidiendo su escape.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritaba en pleno forcejeo. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y pude notar, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, como empezaron a formarse lagrimillas en aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar, que luchaban por retenerlas. ¿Acaso piensa que lo voy a rechazar o le voy a herir de algún modo?

Lovi … yo no te haría daño nunca.

Tiré de su brazo y así le atraje hacia mí para después, rodear con mis brazos su cuerpo tembloroso y hundir mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Él tembló levemente. Retuvo un sonido entre sus labios cuando yo besé la suave piel de su cuello, y sentí como mi cuerpo era recorrido por un placentero escalofrío. Una de mis manos aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el mió y la otra mano se trasladó hasta sus cabellos, acariciándolos e intentando infundirle paz y confianza.

- No te vayas de mi lado, Lovi~ - susurré bajito y despacio cerca de su oído. Él se estremeció. Yo también junto a él, debido la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

- N-no fue mi intención. E-el b-beso … yo no quería.

- ¡Pues yo si quiero, Lovi~~ ! Gracias al beso ahora no solo luces como un tomate, ¡Ahora sé que sabes a tomate! ¡De los de calidad! ¡Incluso mejor!

- ¡Cállate! ¡A quien se le ocurre compararme con un tom- … a-aah ! ¿¡Qué me haces! ? ¡Suéltame! ¡Aparta tu mano de ahí atrás!

- ¡Hey! Romano. ¿Me das un besito ?

- ¡Vete al infier- .. !

Mientras Romano se quejaba, yo aproveché para interrumpirle.

¿Cuál es el método más sencillo para interrumpir a alguien que no para la lengua quieta?

Fácil.

Metiéndole tu propia lengua para que la suya no pueda moverse y deje de hablar.

Un método poco usado y muy efectivo. Si, señor.

Si es con mi Lovi, es sin duda mi nuevo método favorito.

¿Para qué necesitas un _"¿por qué no te callas?" _cuando tienes una buena lengua?

…

Espero que mi rey no me oiga decir eso nunca en la vida o me matará …

Y con este fantástico método que acabo de descubrir y adorar, luché contra el italiano para tomar el control, devolviéndole un apasionado beso como pago por el suyo. En el preciso momento en que nuestras bocas volvieron a chocar, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y en mi interior sentía una extraña sensación. Como una especie de mariposas revoloteando por mi estomago y provocando, con cada sutil aleteo, una gran sensación de euforia.

No se que es ni lo que significa, pero definitivamente amo esa sensación y todo esto que mi Romano me hace sentir.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas y mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, marcando un compás y luchando por capturar el aire a mi alrededor.

¿Acaso el ritmo de este compás es la melodía que siguen dos corazones enamorados?

No lo se.

Lo único que sé es que mi cuerpo y el de mi Romano irradian un calor que definitivamente no era a causa del tiempo ni el cálido clima. El beso se estaba volviendo más apasionado, y aunque Romano se resistió y pataleo en un principio, ahora comenzaba a rendirse lentamente. Su expresión enojada empezó a relajarse poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que su agarre se debilitaba y sus ojos se cerraban. De su boca escapaban suspiros y quejidos que no hacían mas que encenderme y calentar el ambiente más de lo que ya estaba . Incluso sus protestas, insultos y amenazas diversas formuladas al principio del beso _"forzado" _sonaban muy sexys. Eran un _"No me toques"_ pero en la realidad significaban _"¡Tómame ya, joder! ¡Que ya son __siglos__ de espera!"_

Pero mi pequeño gran Romano es muy terco. Aún no se rendía por completo y me correspondía muy levemente, simplemente dejándose hacer. No importa, para mí eso ya era el mismo cielo.

Él lucia tan apetecible~

Su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando mi lengua jugó con sus labios, pidiendo paso gentilmente al interior de su cavidad. Él dudó por unos instantes, quizás librando una grave crisis mental, en donde competía el orgullo y el deseo. Al final, pude notar como sus labios se abrieron minimamente, quizás intentando que ese gesto pasara desapercibido y disimulado.

Romano~~ ¿Por qué tan increíblemente adorable~ ?

Con permiso concedido, invadí una parte de Italia … una parte con clima cálido y húmedo. Delicioso.

¡Fusosososo! ¡Creo que me moriré de felicidad … de nuevo! [Sin duda, La Muerte ya estará aburrida de verlo]

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron al fin, tímidas al principio, pero siempre deseosas de expresar lo que las palabras no pueden. Ellas lucharon por el dominio, ayudando a transmitir en un beso estas sensaciones que estrujan ahora mismo mi débil corazón.

Mi mano, situada en su cuerpo, fue acercándolo aún más hacia mí, deseoso de su tacto. La otra mano simplemente revolvía y acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos castaños. Rocé de vez en cuando su extraño rizo, ganándome un gemido ahogado de su parte, que él trató de reprimir a toda costa. Se estremeció aun más cuando tiré ligeramente de su rizo por pura curiosidad. Sus piernas flaquearon ante el estimulo, por lo que se rindió por completo ante el beso, entrelazando nuestras lenguas y aferrandose fuerte a mi torso, fundiendonos en un abrazo. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda desnuda, recorriendo curiosas mi cuerpo.

Él pareció disfrutarlo. Yo también. Su tacto dejaba tras de si una huella de fuego en mi piel que me volvía loco de pasión y deseo.

Cuando la falta de aire nos condenó a separarnos, el fogoso beso se rompió y nos miramos a los ojos.

Casi de inmediato, apartamos la mirada hacia el suelo.

Un silencio incomodo.

No estaba muy seguro de que decir ni como actuar respecto a esto. Parece que Romano tampoco.

Quizás a sido muy repentino.

Después de todo, hubo un tiempo en el que lo miré como un hijo … y ahora nos estamos comiendo a besos de un momento a otro. Quizás no vendría mal una cenita con mucha pasta, un paseo por la playa, un baile, un mimo, flores, bombones, un besito … empezar por la conquista y no ir tan … directo … por no decir otra cosa.

- Oye tú, España … y-yo

- _¡Sal conmigo Lovi! _- le grité repentinamente saltando hacia él y apretujándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿¡Eh! ? ¡Bájate de mí, sin vergüenza!

- Siento haberlo hecho a la fuerza, Lovi. ¡Me haré responsable de mis actos, de verdad que si! ¡No huiré de mi responsabilidad! ¡No te dejare solo con esta carga!

- ¡No lo digas así, merda! ¡Parece como si me hubieras dejado _"preñada" _o algo así!

- ¡Eh! ¡Romano! ¿¡Quieres hijos tan pronto! ?

- ¿_¡Que! ? ¡No, demonios! ¡__No__! - _Me replicó con una enorme y palpitante vena en la frente. Por no nombrar el sin fin de letras japonesas flotando a su alrededor, las cuales podían ser traducidas como: "enojo".

La verdad es que no se de donde han salido esas letras con la misteriosa habilidad de levitar a nuestro alrededor. Es casi tan extraño como las flores y brillitos que aparecen de la nada en mi alrededor cuando estoy feliz …

… habrá que investigar eso a ver si encuentro una explicación razonable y realista.

Y … esto … ¿Por donde iba?

Ah~~ ¡Romano quiere ser madre!

_- _Bueno Romano, yo pensé que con nuestras tortuguitas, Jacinta, Calisto, Augustuna, Constantino, Antonia y Leonora, podríamos conformarnos de momento. Pero si tanto quieres un bebe puedo hacer el esfuerzo y- …

- ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo y deja de decir disparates y cosas raras! ¡No quiero ningún niño y no sé a que viene todo esto!

- Ah, ok. Entonces, … b-bueno … ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿¡ Pero que diablos estás diciendo! ?

- Romano … ¿N-no quieres salir conmigo? - pregunte con voz quebrada y el corazón hecho pedazos. Él me miro con expresión extraña, entre asustado, enojado y un tanto preocupado, pero sobre todo arrepentido.

- Y-yo no he dicho que no quiera - susurró bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo y jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- _¿¡Si quieres! ? _- pregunté absolutamente eufórico. Le estrujé aun más contra mí hasta que no quedo aire en sus pulmones y el pobre chico empezó a toser y forcejear.

- ¡Yo no-… y-yo … ! ¡Deja de armar escándalo por nada y suéltame! … ¿P-por qué me estás preguntando eso?

- B-bueno, yo … ¡quiero conquistar tu corazón! ¡Quiero una cita contigo! ¡No, espera! ¡No quiero una, quiero muchas! - le dije con determinación. Intenté que mi voz sonará firme y decidida para así despejar sus dudas y las mías de paso. - ¿Aceptas, Lovi?

Él solo me observo absolutamente escandalizado, como si en vez de una cita le hubiera pedido una sesión de sadomasoquismo, látigo y traje de cuero incluido. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, recuperó su compostura y puso pose cool, digna y despreocupada.

- B-bueno, lo que sea. N-no es como si me importara ni nada por el estilo . ¡Solo voy porque vas a pagar tú! Que quede claro.

Lo que me imaginaba. No parece tener mucho interés …

Quizás sea mejor olvidar todo esto. Se nota a mil leguas que no tiene ningún interés amoroso en mi. [_Ahora es el momento en que las fans de la pareja maldicen una y mil veces las dificultades de Antonio para "leer" la atmósfera _]

- Romano, no voy a obligarte. Si de verdad no quie-…

- _¿¡QUE! ? ¡SIII! _YO SI QU- … - abrió mucho los ojos y se puso a toser- e-es decir, … n-no es obligación, b-bastardo. ¡Si quiero ir voy y punto!

Suspiré aliviado y le solté. Parece que no me odia tanto como para no salir conmigo.

Vi como el italiano tomo aire profundamente y se dirigió hasta el sofa, donde se sentó de forma rara, como lo haría un viejo con problemas de artritis. Parecía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Me pregunto por qué será …

Y ahora que lo pienso ¿como entró a mi casa?

…

Bueno, ¿que más da?

Todo es demasiado perfecto como para preocuparse.

Olvidándome de mis problemas, me dedique a observar a mi Romano con mis ojos achinados mientras sonreía ampliamente, feliz y despreocupado, flotando en una nube de ensueño.

¡Romano había aceptado! ¡Me había aceptado!

Ah~~ que felicidad. Todo es tan magnifico en la vida~~

Incluso la mirada asesina y cargada de mala leche que me está enviando ahora mismo mi Lovi es tan fusosososa.

Parece como si me estuviera mandando directo al infierno.

¡Que fantástico~~ todo~~!

- Oye, tú. Deja de mirarme de esa forma rara y siéntate, joder.

Yo reaccione instantáneamente a su petición y me senté muy pegadito y cerca de él, para asombro del italiano, que por alguna razón se puso nervioso y enseguida se hizo a un lado. Masculló algunas maldiciones. Cada vez es más original con su repertorio de improverbios.

Después de eso, trascurrió en breve silencio que ocultaba un sin fin de pensamientos en mi mente.

Ok, sé que quiero decírselo, pero no debo. Sé que quiero pedírselo, pero no debo. Primero citas, luego besos, luego abrazos, luego dormir juntos y luego lo que sigue ... ¡hasta la boda! Una vez me rechazó cuando le pedí matrimonio ... creo.

¡Pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad! Si estoy enamorado, primero debo enamorarlo a él. Seguro que fue por eso por lo que la primera vez salío mal, ya que me salté todos los pasos anteriores. ¡Esta vez si que si!

Bien, no debo cometer ningun error. No debo pedirle eso. No debo decirle eso.

Antonio, contrólate. No se lo pidas. No se lo pidas. No se lo pidas, no se lo- …

- Romano, ¿Quieres pasar aquí la noche?

…

Maldito sea mi autocontrol …

Ahora si que puedo empezar a prepararme para sufrir el mayor atentando de la historia y- …

- … S-si. Lo que sea. No tengo ganas de caminar para llegar a casa. P-pero solo dormir … - replicó el malhumorado italiano en un susurro, girando su rostro hacia un lado.

…

¿Que?

¿ … Y el atentado?

… ¿Donde está el atentado? No me digas que él ...

...

...

Creo que me he muerto de felicidad …

… otra vez.

* * *

- Oh no~ No me digas que va a venir otra vez este pesado - Dijo La Muerte antes de huír.

* * *

¿Fin?

Eso no lo sé ni yo xD

Ya veré a ver si lo continuo o no. De momento lo pongo como completado.


End file.
